The Engagement Party
by Junior Pirate
Summary: Set 9 months after CotBP, Will and Elizabeth are engaged but their egagement ring goes missing. Can they find it at a garden party held by the royal navy?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney.

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Caribbean. There was a slight breeze at North Angel Park where a young couple were having a picnic.

"Will, it's so lovely here. Don't you just wish you could stay here and sit on the grass and watch the view of the sea forever?" Elizabeth asked.

"If it were with you Elizabeth I would wish for nothing else." replied Will, but instead of looking calm and content like his partner, he was fidgeting nervously.

"Oh Will." Elizabeth laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. Once they had kissed, Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"I'm serious Elizabeth; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Will asked, pulling out a small box. He opened it and revealed the most beautiful diamond ring Elizabeth had ever seen.

At first Elizabeth was shocked and speechless. Then, much to Will's relief, she shouted, "Yes, Yes, oh yes!"

Will took the ring out of the box and was about to put it on Elizabeth's finger, when she said "Please don't put the ring on me yet, Will. The ring is beautiful and I wouldn't want to lose it."

"It's not as beautiful as you, Elizabeth, but if that's what you want then you can wear it once we get back to your father's house." Will replied.

Holding hands, Will escorted Elizabeth home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Right. Now I have some wine for us to celebrate with." said Elizabeth after helping Will to climb through her bedroom window.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Will, knowing that the governor's daughter's bedroom was no place for a lowly blacksmith; even if they were courting.

"Trust me. My father is out and the servants always ask if I am decent before coming in; in which time you will have hid in the cabinet." Elizabeth said, as she sat on the bed.

Will eyed the large cabinet in the corner of the room before replying "Good. Did you mention wine?"

Elizabeth nodded and grinned "My secret stash. Just for special occasions." She passed a bottle and two glasses to Will who poured them each a glass.

"To us and a long and happy life together." They toasted, but as they went to drink, there was a loud thud from the other side of the room.

"_Climbing up there is hard work." _

Will and Elizabeth spun around. "Jack Sparrow?" Will asked.

"_Captain._ Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack glanced over and brightened "Will! Elizabeth! Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Elizabeth frowned.

"I always come here for supplies" Jack said pulling out a bottle of wine from under the bed. "You see Elizabeth," He continued. "You're never here. You're always at the blacksmith's nowadays."

"So that's where all that wine went." Elizabeth said. "It all makes sense now...But why did you come here for supplies?"

"Well, I used to go to Rumrunners Island for supplies but, you burnt the rum. I wonder why I don't go there anymore." Jack countered.

Elizabeth tensed.

"Elizabeth," Will broke in "let's not let this ruin our day." He turned to Jack "Elizabeth and I are planning on getting married."

"A wedding? I love weddings, drinks all around." Jack said.

"You really must see the ring, Jack." Elizabeth said happily. "Where is the ring, Will?"

"I thought you had it"

"No, you've got it."

"No, you have."

"No, you have"

"No, you have"

"No, you have"

"No, you have"

"I've got it" cried Jack.

"Really" Will and Elizabeth cried in unison.

"No" Jack replied. "I just said that to get you two to stop arguing. But I did find this." He held up a piece of paper. He read:

_To my dear Davy Jones,_

_I do hope you are well. Please come to my garden party at 882 Kiwi Street Port Royal. I was going to hold the garden party in my cupboard, but I had a vacancy in my backyard, so I will not have the problem of fitting 30 people onto a shelf._

_Yours truly,_

_Super Garden Party Man_

_Ps. To reply to your question, I think a diamond ring would be best. Be sure to bring one to the party. _

"Your point being?" Will asked when Jack had finished.

Jack sighed in response. How could Will not understand? "Davy Jones needed a diamond ring; he obviously stole yours."

Will nodded, a look of realization dawning on his face.

"We have to get it back!" Elizabeth cried suddenly. "I'm going to this garden party."

"I'm not letting you go alone. With people like Davy Jones there who knows how safe it will be." Will announced.

"Well don't go thinking I'll let you two go alone. You two are sure to go off there and in two minutes you'll be screaming _Jack, Jack come save us. _It's probably best if I come in the first place and save myself the trouble. Don't you remember the last time you had valuable jewellery?" Jack reminded them. They all remembered the medallion that had gotten them into so much trouble 9 months ago. "Also there might be more diamonds there." Jack said excitedly.

"So we're all going then." concluded Will.

Elizabeth sighed, "This seems to be a very dangerous garden party."

"Just be glad it's not a cupboard party luv." replied Jack as the three of them climbed out of the window before hurrying off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth, Will and Jack stood in the backyard of 882 Kiwi Street, Port Royal, staring at the scene before them. It was a large backyard covered in green, green grass. There were about a dozen round tables set up in various places in the grass with about six plastic chairs each. This did not surprise the three friends in the least; it was the party guests that left them dumbfounded.

The waiters, for example, were all dressed as chickens and served food while clucking. But what really caught their attention, was at the table closest to them, where a man in a dress was talking to one of the chickens.

"_So ye see, Theodore, I says to 'er, no, no ma'am you done it all wrong. When ye paint yer toenails ye 'ave to do a base coat first. After that ye should put on two coats of coloured polish._" the man in the dress said enthusiastically. Theodore, in the chicken suit, however looked bored out of his mind.

"Thank-you for telling me this riveting information, but you've been telling me about your make up for three hours now and I really must be going."Theodore said, standing up to leave.

"No, Theo, stay." The man in the dress begged. Then he leaned across the table and whispered as if it were a secret. "I haven't told ye how to apply eye shadow yet." He grinned. Theodore Groves looked as if he were about to cry.

The three pirates stopped eavesdropping on the strange couple then because they realized that they had been approached by someone even stranger. A green-eyed man dressed as a rooster grinned at them madly.

"Would any of you like a cup of tea?" he asked. Will smiled, nodded and took a teacup from the tray the man held and Jack followed suit.

"What kind of tea is this?" Will asked.

"Raison tea." he replied.

"Ah" Will said, taking a sip.

Elizabeth however was still staring at the man.

"James Norrington?" she asked, recognising him.

"No!" he cried. "I'm not James Norrington.

Then he turned to face the chicken-waiters. "Trumpets!" he called.

All the waiters-who-were-actually-chickens-who-were-actually-men coughed up trumpets from their beaks and looked back at the rooster, who seemed to be their leader. The man dressed as a rooster stood up taller and put his wings on his hips before declaring,

"I am "- _dun dun dun_ went the trumpets -"Super Garden Party Man! ...Or Super Garden Party Rooster. Yeah, I like that one-Trumpets," he cried.

"I am-"- dun_ dun dun_ went the trumpets -"Super Garden Party Rooster!"

He then turned and faced Will, Elizabeth and Jack once more.

"Anyway I just thought I'd say hi. My, Jack Sparrow I haven't seen you in months. All that time chasing you across the Atlantic. Didn't you notice us? All I wanted was to catch you up and welcome you onboard the Dauntless to talk about old times." He said warmly.

Jack stared blankly back at him.

"How much did you have to drink?" Jack finally asked.

"Quite a lot actually." He admitted, as he ushered them to a table. "Tea?" He asked Will, as they sat down.

"Yes, please Commodore," Will answered, holding out his empty cup. But instead of pouring it into Will's cup, he poured it over Will's hair. Will sat there dripping wet as Jack held back giggles. "Uh...thanks." Will said.

"Now if you need me I'll be with Gillette – he didn't want to be a chicken," Super Garden Party Rooster told them. And with that he skipped off to join Gillette, who ironically enough was dressed as a razor.

Jack, Will and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief that this man who was obviously high on something was gone.

"Right. We need to get straight down to business." Elizabeth said to Jack and Will. "Jack, you talk to the man in the dress and ask him where he was at 12:30, when the ring was stolen, in case he knows anything about it or was helping; etcetera. Ok? Will, you do the same with the chicken man who is talking to the man in the dress. We'll meet back here at 2 o'clock seeing as its 1 o'clock now." Elizabeth ordered.

"How come you get to tell us what to do?" demanded Jack.

"Because I'll be asking James."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack winced and sat down with the man in the dress, who was facing the other way. He thought it best to act as nice as possible and get this meeting over and done with.

Jack cleared his throat. "Ahem."

The man spun around. He had long light brown/gingery hair, a moustache of the same colour and a long, scraggly beard.

"Barbossa? I thought you were dead." Jack said in surprise.

"The author thought not." Barbossa replied.

"Oh."

Jack thought back to the days when Barbossa was first mate on the Black Pearl. He remembered something about Barbossa wanting to start a book club, maybe this was what he was referring to. Jack shook his head to clear away thoughts. It was time to quiz Barbossa. Luckily Barbossa seemed just as happy for Jack to be at this party as Norrie, was so Jack could get straight to the point.

"Barbossa, where were you at 12:30 this afternoon?" Jack asked.

"Please call me Barbie." Barbossa smiled. "I was at Tiffany's shoe store." He said excitedly. "They were having a huge sale, 40% off all stock in store and I got meself this totally super cute pair of high heels. After that I wen' to Inner Beauty, and got a pe'icure. Funny; the lady who gave me the pe'icure fainted as soon as I took me shoes off. Really! Faintin' when someone takes off their shoes! She obviously wasn't in 'er right state of mind."

"You're one to talk." Jack muttered.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Barbossa asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing." Jack dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "So...Barbie, you mentioned shoes and pedicures, but what about your _hands..._hmm?"

"Ha- of course Jackie, I got my nails done after my pedicure. As if I would forget that!"

"What about rings, do you um, have any interest in _them_?" Jack asked pointedly.

"Ah. Jackie if ye wanted to borrow some rings ye should have just said so. But if I were you I'd adjust my eyeliner slightly." He whipped out a tube of eyeliner. "And I might want to adjust my lipstick just so." he said, pulling out a tube of half used, bright pink, lipstick. He reached forward putting the lipstick up to Jack's lips.

Jack pulled back. There was something seriously wrong with Barbossa and he wasn't going to stick around to find out what it was.

"Look! An apple!" cried Jack.

"An apple! I hate apples!" Barbossa scowled. "JUST WAIT TILL I FIND YOU, APPLE!!! I'LL EAT YOU ALL UP!!!...Where is it?"

Jack pointed over Barbossa's shoulder. Barbossa turned around to see and Jack bolted. He ran away as fast as he could, and when he was sure he was out of Barbossa's line of vision, he hid behind a bush. It was now 20 past one; he had forty minutes before meeting up with Will and Elizabeth. He could only hope they were having better luck than him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Will sat down to talk to Groves, who had finally gotten out of his conversation with Barbossa.

"Hello Mr. Turner." Groves said when he saw Will. They both sipped some tea.

"Mr. Groves," Will said, getting straight to the point. "where were you at 12:30 this morning?"

"I was at my part time job, working at the bakery." Groves replied.

Will leaned in closer, "Doing what exactly?" he asked.

"Well, I had just taken some bread out of the oven when my shoelace broke, so I put the bread on the bench and -"

"Mr. Groves, you don't wear shoelaces." Will interrupted.

"That, Mr. Turner, is beside the point!" Groves yelled.

Then he calmed down. "Now let me continue. I put the bread on the bench and even though I was not wearing shoelaces, my shoelace that was not there broke so I was stuck and I threw my non-existent shoelace on the floor in disgust and it ruined my day." He had now become quite agitated and sat there, panting.

Will, who had been drinking tea the whole time, placed the empty cup on the table.

"Why didn't you just thread some bread through your shoelace holes and use that instead?" asked Will as he refilled his cup.

"That, Mr. Turner, is the most wonderful idea since I ran around my house with underwear on my head!" Groves exclaimed. "I should have used the bread for shoelaces. I will do that next time and I won't let the fact that it will never work and I don't have shoelace holes anyway, stop me." he declared.

"Good for you." cried Will and they clinked their teacups together and drank another cup each.

"Do you know what, Mr. Groves? I am sure that if we sold bread for shoelaces to men who wore buckled shoes like you and I, we could make a fortune." exclaimed Will.

"Yes" cried Groves excitedly. "We'll call them breadlaces!"

Groves pulled out some breadlaces and handed them to Will "Here. I had some in my pocket." he said.

"Does the fact that you don't have a pocket on that chicken suit bother you?"

"Not at all."

And throwing their empty tea cups behind them, the blacksmith turned pirate and the navy officer turned chicken both turned into breadlace makers. They spent the next half hour running around with underwear on their heads, chasing the navy officers, trying to thread breadlaces in to their buckles.

**Author's note:** There's another chapter for you, thanks for reading. I know they're short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update.

**Tortugatourguide** Thanks for your review, I'm so glad you like it. Also,I love your story "singing in the bathtub" it made me laugh so much.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While the two male pirates were still talking to Barbossa and Groves, Elizabeth was talking to Norrington.

"So, Super Garden Party Rooster, how long have you been putting on garden parties?"

"Ever since I first discovered the raison tea you and I have been drinking, and I got the Idea of throwing magnificent garden parties just like Jack Sparrow does." Norrington replied. "Sometimes it's just good to get away from the seriousness of being a commodore."

"Don't you ever get sick of throwing garden parties?" asked Elizabeth.

"Never. We have strippers." He whispered.

"Do the chicken-waiters strip?" asked Elizabeth, becoming the tiniest bit interested.

"No, Barbossa does."

Elizabeth gulped and took a sip of tea.

She decided to change the subject. "So you just come here and dress as a chicken and relax?"

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not a lowlife chicken. I'm an almighty rooster!" and with that James jumped on the stage.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo I say! Cock-a-doodle-doo!" he then jumped off the stage and joined Elizabeth once more, feeling rather proud of himself. Elizabeth, however stood there with her jaw dropped. She quickly sculled her cup of tea to hide her surprised expression.

Just as everybody's favourite Super Garden Party Rooster was about to warn Miss Swann that if she consumed her tea too quickly she would get indigestion, a screaming man dressed as a chicken whizzed past on a sheep. It was Beckett. (The man not the sheep.)

"It's a horrible sound is it not?" Norrington remarked.

"T'is rather."Elizabeth replied, her voice like that of a proper British gentleman. "Wait, do you mean Beckett's screaming or the sheep's baaing?"

"The sheep's baaing of course. Nobody likes Beckett – we delight in hearing him scream. But the sheep's baaing! Why, it makes my ears shout ouchadoodle." Norrington told her with disgust.

"Oh I know!" said Elizabeth. "The sheep opens her mouth and says baa and you think that's all and she's done, but then the sheep continues, not only saying baa but saying baa-baa and you think 'Why! Why me!'" Elizabeth fell to her knees and cried.

"There, there, Elizabeth. It's okay." Norrington soothed.

Elizabeth looked up at him, determination burning in her eyes, "Why don't why do something about it? Why don't we campaign against sheep baaing and protest that Beckett should scream more often?"

Norrington looked sceptical at first but then he grinned like a maniac.

A little while later Elizabeth and Norrington stood on the stage with anti sheep-baaing signs and pro Beckett-screaming signs.

"Booooo! Down with sheep-baaing! Burn! BURN, I SAY!"

"_Scream Beckett, scream and shout_

_If you don't scream we'll throw you _– No Will I don't want your bread laces."

"Please Elizabeth!"

"No."

"Come on. I'll give you my CD which I recorded Beckett's screaming on." Will bribed her hopefully.

"All right."

So Will ruined Elizabeth's shoes by filling them with bread dough, while Elizabeth and Norrington basked in the glory of hearing Beckett scream and not a sheep's baa was to be heard.


End file.
